star_crossohpleasenofandomcom-20200214-history
Koakuma
“Cheers to all the people your truth has killed then. I can see the reality behind your lies.” General Information Work in progress, will be updated! Personality Koakuma has a somewhat pester-cheerleader-like personality, especially towards Patchouli. Koakuma is able to behave seriously at times, making sure all books are put where they belong, and trying to get rid of intruders. She can get very angry when someone tries to break into the library, and/or steal the books. Trespassers, bookthieves, and anyone trying to hurt the residents of the mansion will most likely be attacked by her. Koakuma is a studious worker and often quite serious about her duties, although it might be hinted that there may be more than meets the eye with her demeanor. She may go off into technical discussions with Patchouli and others if she's started. KKHTA Koakuma, on the other hand, is a twisted lunatic. She cares not for the lives of all living beings, only seeing the dead as being worth something. The only person she truly cares about is Patchouli. Her heartlessness towards other beings is most likely because of her ability to see souls. Abilities Koakuma can absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into her body to use it in various ways, always gaining some form of advantage. She can gain the drained power of any soul she takes, temporarily or permanently, it’s her choice. Koakuma keeps the souls inside of herself, to prevent the souls from being sent to the afterlife. She can create “soul manifestations“ by giving an absorbed soul a fake physical form. The soul manifestations are entirely under her control. If Koakuma is killed, the trapped souls will be free to live again, and all of the fake soul creations will die with her. Koakuma can free the souls on her own, but it’s very unlikely that she would ever want to. She is also able to see the soul of any being, unless there is something preventing it. The main downside to this is that she doesn’t remember her power at all. Story Koakuma is a summoned devil in contract to Patchouli Knowledge. There are rumors that it's just a master and servant relationship, but others suggest that she may be a familiar. Having served Patchouli loyally for decades, Koakuma had become her assistant in the grand library Voile. Once the mansion arrived in Gensokyo, she continued her duties. During the scarlet mist incident, she had moved to protect not only the library, but Patchouli, from the intruders, but found herself to be no match for the pair as they were able to dispatch her and move through to battle Patchouli. Of course, this wouldn't be the last time she would encounter Marisa Kirisame, as the witch would begin to raid the library and make off with books that she was "only borrowing", but in reality was outright stealing. The little devil's work is never done as she must continue doing her tasks such as cataloging the books, tracking which ones have gone missing, and of course assisting Patchouli's work as needed. Though it would be expected for her to have entered Starcrossing through Gensokyo’s border, she didn’t. After a distortion in space and time was accidentally created in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she failed to escape, getting sent to Starcrossing. Friends Patchouli Knowledge Koakuma is her assistant, forever bound to her by a contract. However, she enjoys working for Patchouli, and she doesn’t want to leave her. Koakuma‘s KKHTA self only cares about Patchouli, and no one else. Flandre Scarlet Being the sneaky little devil she is, Koakuma would sometimes go into the mansion’s basement to play with Flandre if she had the time, and if she had nothing else to do. Category:Neither Hero or Villain Category:Rumia21’s Characters